Loving a Dragon
by Elemantalelf
Summary: In order to keep Harry safe from the ministry Albums sent him to Berk. Not only were him and the chief of Berk friends but Harry and the chief were cousins. Stoick take the young man in. With the help of his son and village he helps Harry heal.
1. Chapter 1

**Loving a Dragon**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HtTYD.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

Dumbledore was sitting in his office. He had a letter in his hand. The elderly wizard was frowning deeply at the contents of it. Harry had told him about his home life and Albus immediately removed him from their not so loving care. The ministry had intervened with Hogwarts and now the DADA professor was a magical creature hating, under qualified, ministry worker. Now they wanted Harry in their custody. Albus wasn't going to let it happen.

"Why can't he have a normal life?" He questioned out loud. "After all he has been through he deserved it."

He leaned back in his chair. He needed to come up with a plan to stop this. Albus was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on his door.

"Come in."

To his shock it was Lucius Malfoy. The man strode in and gracefully sat down. He began speaking.

"The minister's plan is delayed. He failed to send his request through the proper channel. I sincerely hope you have a plan to get Mr. Potter out of this mess."

"Not yet. Why tell me? Why do you care?" Albus questioned.

"I am many things but even I don't condone what Fudge is trying to do to the teen. I don't believe him when he says he is trying to help Potter." Lucius said. "Narcissa has been breathing fire since she found out."

Albus' eyes went wide. "That's it!"

"What?"

"I am friends with the chief of Berk."

"The vikings?"

"Yes. Stoick is related to Harry on his mum's side. I had been planning on them meeting but it left my mind after I found out the truth about Harry's home life." He was still pissed off that Mrs. Figg lied to him.

Lucius smirked. "He has a relative still alive?"

"Yes. We figured it out a month before she had to go into hiding. I was going to put Harry with them but at the time they were in a war with dragons. Now that they aren't I thought it would be safe for him to meet."

"As a relative he has the legal right to him and therefore the ministry has none."

"Exactly."

"I shall leave while you get in touch."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow."

Lucius stood and left. Albus began writing the letter. He just hoped Stoick would take Harry in. Harry deserved a family.

* * *

(Berk: With Stoick)

"Dad? You here?" Hiccup asked as he entered the house.

"Yes." The larger male entered the main room. "Something wrong?"

"No. An owl delivered a letter off for you. It's waiting for your response outside."

"Oh thank you." He took the letter off his son.

"You're welcome. If you need me I will be out with Toothless. We are going to hang out at our not so secret place."

His dad laughed. "Alright."

Hiccup left the house. Stoick opened the letter and began reading.

Dear Stoick,

My old friend I hate to ask but I have a huge problem. Do you remember Lily Potter nee Evans? We had found out you guys were distant cousins. She had a son and then a year later her and her husband were murdered. Since you had your own problems I decided to have Lily's sister Petunia take care of him. I placed a person near them so that if they hurt him or something bad happened I would be informed immediately. That person had lied to me for fourteen years. It turns out Petunia and her family abused him. He recently had the courage to tell me. I removed him immediately. The ministry already interfered with the school and forced me to hire their chosen worker to be a teacher. That woman hates all magical creatures and isn't qualified for the position. Now they want custody of Harry. He already has Harry being ridiculed in the paper so whatever he plans to do isn't good. As his relative you have legal rights to have him in your custody. Please take him in. I hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.

Stoick frowned as he finished reading. He quickly wrote back before leaving the house. He needed to talk to his son. Luckily he knew where to find him.

"Dad?" He ran over when he spotted him.

"We need to talk."

"Okay." His dad looked serious.

"When you were about two I found out we had a cousin. She and her husband had a son. They were targeted by a mad man so they went into hiding. It was why we never had a chance to get to know her. Her and her husband were murdered. Since we were still at war with dragons he was sent to her sister. Albus recently found out he was abused and to keep him away from the ministry Albus wants us to take him in."

"Oh my Thor." He gasped as he took in the information.

"I thought so too."

"I'll get a room ready." Hiccup said.

Stoick smiled. "Thank you son."

"You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or How to Train Your Dragon.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(With Albus)

It had been two days since he had sent the letter. Albus knew that it would take a couple days to hear back from Stoick. It would take a day for the letter to arrive and a day for the owl to return. It might take longer if the weather was bad. It usually wasn't a problem but at the moment time wasn't on his side. Lucius had only been able to stall for a week.

Fudge would be allowed to submit his proposal to have Harry become a ward of the ministry. If that happened than Harry would be doomed. He just hoped that Stoick got back to him. At the moment Harry was in his office. Albus had just told him the plan.

"Headmaster?" The teen spoke up.

"Yes Harry?"

"You have an owl." He said.

Albus looked in the same direction Harry was and spotted the owl. He was shocked that he hadn't noticed before. He stood up and went over to the owl. He grabbed the letter causing the owl to fly off.

Dear Albus,

Thank you for letting me know. I'm sorry to hear what is happening at the school. Of course I'll take Harry in. Once I get everything here settled I shall come to England. Give me a day or two. Make sure Harry is ready as well as anything I need to sign.

Sincerely,

Stoick Haddock

"Thank Merlin." He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Headmaster? Everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Your cousin has agreed to be your guardian." He told him.

"Really?" The dark haired wizard asked in shock.

"Yes. He said he will be here in a couple days. Get ready." He said.

Harry bit his lip. "What if they don't let him have custody?" He asked.

"Unless they have a good reason with proof they have to. It would be illegal if they didn't." Albus assured his student.

"Okay."

"Is something else wrong?" He asked sensing there was.

"No." Harry immediately denied.

"If there is you can tell me." He told Harry.

Harry once more bit his lip. He debated whether or not to tell him. He did save him from the Dursleys when he learned about the abuse. He never talked down to him or dismissed his feelings. Albus waited patiently.

"What if Stoick doesn't like me?" He asked worried.

"I doubt that but if he doesn't I will figure something out." He assured him. 'Even if I have to smuggle you to another country.' He thought.

"You won't leave me there?" He asked.

"No. I will never leave you in a place that doesn't want you again. I accidently did that once and I refuse to allow you to go through that again." Albus told him.

Harry gave him a watery smile. "Thank you."

Albus hugged him. "You're welcome." He released him. "Go get your things packed." He said.

"Okay." Harry left the office while Albus made a floo call.

* * *

(With Stoick and Hiccup)

"Room's all set up." Hiccup said to his dad.

"Good. While I'm out you are in charge. Tell me if anyone gives you trouble." Stoick told him.

"Okay. Don't worry dad. I'll do a good job and make you proud." He said.

"I'm already proud of you." He informed his son.

"Really?" He asked in shock.

"Yes. Look at what you accomplished. Our village is safe and dragons and vikings live in harmony together here. You ended a war." He said. "I'm proud of you."

Hiccup smiled and hugged his dad. "Thank you." He really needed to hear that.

"You're welcome." Stoick hugged him back. "I'll inform some of the others and then I shall be off."

"Okay." Hiccup said as he released him.

Stoick went around the village. He told a few people what was going on. They wished him luck. He thanked them and once he was done he returned to his home. He grabbed the port-key he used when he visited Albus.

"Magic." He said and soon he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or How to Train Your Dragon.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(Albus's Office)

Albus was in his office working. Harry was in the dorms. He wanted to stay out of the headmaster's way. He knew how busy the man was especially since the ministry refused to listen to them. It reminded the elderly man of when Voldemort first came to power and when Grinelwald was terrorising the Wizarding World. Instead of looking at the evidence or lending a hand the ministry either denied a dark lord was rising to power or didn't try to help other countries.

'Both Fudge and Riddle will pay. No one tries to harm my student and get away with it. They will pay.' He vowed.

The only reason Voldemort hadn't was that he kept escaping before Albus had a chance to punish him and the ministry refused to believe Voldemort was back. He has failed Harry so many times that it was a shock the boy still trusted him. At least he knew that Harry would have Stoick and Hiccup.

'How could I have forgotten they were related?' He wondered. 'It was always my plan on introducing them to each other once they were no longer in war with dragons.'

He had known that Harry wasn't happy at the Dursleys but it was for his safety that he stayed there. Once he knew Berk was safe he would send Harry there. When he learned of the abuse Stoick had left his mind. He was more focused on his student's safety.

'How couldn't I have known?' Albus questioned. 'The signs were obvious.'

They had been. Harry looked to be starving every time he came to school. He had bruises that he always thought was from normal childhood roughhousing. Harry was untrusting of adults and he flinched when older, taller, bigger males were angry. He could see this and yet abuse never came to his mind. Albus was disappointed and angry at himself.

'It was there. How stupid can I be?' His mind drifted to Figg. 'I trusted her and she lied to me.' He scowled.

He had went to her for answers. To his shock she laughed at him. She didn't like Harry since her cats liked him more. His gardening was better than hers and so was his cooking. He had magic and she didn't. Figg had accused him of using magic to get better results. Albus never expected to see her so jealous and bitter. He wondered how he missed it.

'I have missed a lot of things lately.' He thought.

A crashing sound brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up and smiled. Sprawled out on the floor was Stoick. He had finally arrived.

Albus stood up. "Good to see you Stoick." He walked over to him.

"You too. I still hate port-keys." He said as Albus helped him up. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. I can't keep failing him." He said.

"You're welcome. He is my cousin afterall." He said giving the elderly wizard a. understanding look.

"I'll get Harry and then I'll get the ministry worker who will sign off this." He said.

"Alright."

Albus left the office as Stoick sat down. He waited patiently. It wasn't long until he returned with Harry. The viking drank in the appearance of the cousin he never knew he had. What he found he wasn't pleased with.

His build was similar to his son. Harry was skinnier though. That was because his son was fed while his cousin was starved. He was also smaller than Hiccup. He had short, wild black hair and bright emerald eyes. He was tan. He could tell that the teen was shy and afraid of him.

'Poor child.' He wanted to find Petunia and wring her neck.

"Harry, this is Stoick. Stoick, this is Harry." Albus introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you." The teen greeted softly.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Stoick greeted back.

The viking remained sitting. He knew his size was going to unsettle. It did for others. He waited for Harry to approach him. He hoped it helped the boy relax. Harry walked over and shook his hand.

"I'll go get Wood now." He said.

"Alright." Stoick said.

"Okay." Harry said.

He left the room once more. Harry sat down next to him. Not too close and had his wand ready. It was hidden under his sleeve. The two sat in silence. It was both awkward and uncomfortable. They shot each other looks. Eventually Albus returned with the ministry worker, Samual Wood. He was the head of Child Welfare and Protective Services.

"A viking?" He snorted. "I pity the fool who tries to harm Potter." He said.

"Indeed." Albus agreed. "Shall we begin?"

"Of course." The man said.

Wood took out the paperwork. He gave them to Stoick. The man read them over before signing them. They glowed and disappeared. Wood looked at them.

"Congratulations." He said with a smile. "Mr. Haddock you are now Mr. Potter's legal guardian."

"Thank you." Stoick said.

"You're welcome. Now I must be getting back. I'll see you all next week so see how everything was going." Wood told them.

Usually a home visit would be done but the case was unique. He knew that Potter going into their custody wasn't a good thing. Luckily he had been to Berk recently and had met Stoick before. The visit was just to see how Harry was adjusting and if he could help.

"We'll see you then." Stoick said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Harry and Albus said.

"Bye." He flooed out.

Albus looked at the two. "It's best that you both leave now." He looked at Harry. "Do you have everything?" He asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"The journal and the mirror?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Good, good. Goodbye Harry, Stoick." He smiled at them.

"Goodbye Headmaster." Harry said as he stood up.

"Goodbye Albus." Stoick said.

He stood up and went over to Harry. Said teen gulped silently as he took in the man's size. He was huge. The viking took out a port-key. Harry grabbed onto it.

"Dragons." Stoick said and the two disappeared.

"Now he's safe." Albus sighed. "Time to inform the others." He flooed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or How to Train Your Dragon.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

-Writing in the journal.-

(With Harry and Stoick)

The two soon appeared in a hut. Harry quickly put some space between them. The larger man noticed but didn't say anything. He completely understood. It was going to take time for the teen to heal and for him to trust them. He put the port-key away.

"Are you ready for the tour of the hut?" The viking asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Great." He grinned and showed his cousin around the house. "And this is your room."

"Thank you." He wasn't sure what else to say. 'I can't believe I actually have my own room. I've never had that. I had a cupboard and then I was put into Dudley's second bedroom. Despite me sleeping there it was still his second bedroom.'

"You're welcome. I'll leave you to get settled in." He said.

"Okay."

Stoick left the room. He had shut the door behind himself and left Harry alone. The teen sat on the bed and looked around. He noticed that all the furniture was handmade. The wood was a medium shade. They were beautifully crafted. The color of the bedding and curtain was a dark green. Harry really liked it.

'I should unpack and talk to Mia.' He thought.

Hermione was like a sister to him. She helped keep him calm and level headed. She never turned her back on him and always supported him. His friendship with Ron was rocky at the moment. He really just hoped Hermione could work her magic. He was on edge and he knew she would help. He stood up and took out his shrunken trunk out of his pocket.

He placed it on the floor. Not many people knew that Harry had a gift with Runes. He didn't take the class but the professor had taken him under her wing. He had gone to her at the end of his third year. He explained that he felt that he made a wrong decision. She had tested him and decided to make him her apprentice. It had been hard the previous year and over the summer but he worked hard. He had a box that would send his work to her and they would talk on the two-way mirror at a set time.

When he left for his fourth year his uncle had threatened to burn his trunk. He had researched until he came up with a solution. He carved two runes into the lid of his trunk. One would shrink the trunk and the other would unshrink it. He placed his finger on top of the unshrinking rune. He made sure to use a little magic. Soon the trunk was the original size. He put his clothes in the dresser. Once done he took out the journal.

He grabbed a blue pen and wrote a small note to Hermione. -Hey Mia. I need to talk to you. Can you use the mirror?-

-Sure- She wrote back a few minutes later.

He smiled softly as he took the mirror out. It wasn't long until a frizzy haired teen appeared. She smiled at him.

"Hey. The headmaster just told us the good news." She said. "How are you?"

He bit his lip. "I'm scared."

"I know." Hermione said sadly. "Take it a day at a time. Do it slowly. Allow yourself a chance to adjust and settle in."

"I will. Thanks Mia." The black haired wizard felt better.

"You're welcome. If they try anything, tell me. Not only will I kick their asses but I will also set the twins after them." She promised.

"Thanks." He laughed.

"You're welcome." She turned her head and he could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling. "I have to go." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Okay." When he was at Hogwarts the headmaster explained the situation. 'Poor Mia. I love Mrs. Weasley but she has to start understanding that Hermione doesn't want to be a housewife. She wants to be a lawyer.'

"I'll keep you updated." The brunette witch promised.

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

"You don't need to thank me." She said.

"But I do." He argued.

"You don't." She argued back.

"I do. You see past my scar and the whole BWL thing. You've helped me so much. When the headmaster explained that sending an owl was dangerous you sent letters the muggle way and called me. You didn't let me believe I was abandoned. You always believed me and you supported me last year. You helped me with my nightmares over Cedric's death. I need to thank you for that." He explained.

They both knew that he was still upset over Ron abandoning him last year. Despite the fact he forgave him he had trouble trusting him again. The red haired male knew this and luckily wasn't upset over it. He understood that it was his fault. He was doing everything he could to make it up to Harry. He even sent letters. Well he gave them to Hermione to send. It was nice but he still had a long way to go.

"You were my first friend. You saw through my know-it-all facade. I can't abandon you." Hermione said.

Harry teared up. "I can't abandon you either. You're my sister."

"And you're my brother." She said as she too teared up.

"Good. I'll talk to you later." He could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling again.

"Okay. Bye." She said.

"Bye."

He hung up and the mirror now only showed his reflection. He put it away. He wiped his tears away as he sat on the bed. He wondered what he was supposed to do now. Usually he would be outside gardening. His aunt hated weeds and loved the attention her garden gave her. Now she would have to do the work herself.

Knock knock

"Y-yes?" Harry asked startled.

"Could you come out please? I want you to meet my son." Stoick said.

"Sure."

Harry stood up and made his way to the door. He took a deep breath before he opened it and stepped out. Stoick smiled at his cousin as the teen shut the door behind him.

"Harry this is my son, Hiccup. Hiccup this is our cousin, Harry." He introduced them to each other.

To Harry's relief Hiccup wasn't as big as Stoick. He was taller than Harry but not by much. He didn't have huge muscles either. He looked to have a similar build to his own.

"Pleasure to meet you." Harry said politely.

"You too." He said.

Silence followed after that. The two teens stared at each other awkwardly. After a few seconds Stoick spoke up.

"Lunch will be ready soon. Why don't you show Harry around Hiccup? Introduce him to Toothless and to your friends." He suggested.

"Okay. Harry?" He looked at his cousin.

"Sure." He agreed even though he was scared.

"Great. Let's get going." Hiccup said with a smile.

"Okay." He followed him out of the hut.


End file.
